gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sei Sakuraoka
I think the image I added works out great. No need to keep it small or anything, the page fitting perfectly. Anyone object to its size? Its from the cover of Issue 58. You can use the cover of any comic, they doing it on sites that sell things, no copyright problems there. Dream Focus 17:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) undid recent edit I recall Kurono thinking of her, and others, planning on reviving her, or at least thinking about it. And what is this "no include" thing? If she didn't belong in a category, then you erase the category. *When Kaze asks Kurono who he wishes to revive, Kurono briefly deliberates between her and Kishimoto. In the end, he chooses neither and revives Nishi Joichiro. Sei has not been revived since the end of Phase I, nor has any character thought of doing such. :It says in the line above, he did think about her. Perhaps there is no need to mention she hasn't been revived yet, since no one is likely to bother with her, she just a fan favorite. Dream Focus 01:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Odd error. The noinclude thing is added automatically, neither of us doing that, it just appearing. I guess when they updated the code, that's something new. Why say "no include" and then include it though, those links working fine. I'm changing one of them now though. Dream Focus 01:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Quoting the manga Tell show the difference between the manga and anime, and to sum things up rather well, I just quoted what the official English translation of Gantz has them saying to each other in their final moments together. It really shows the personality of both. Kurono just wanted sex, and was blunt about saying it, Sei was naive thinking that meant he actually cared for her. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Live action movie? Any ideas if Sei's going to be making an appearance at all? I've seen in the trailer that they're including the temple mission but there's no mention of her in the cast list published on IMDB. - Jezebel1669 18:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) pictures showing where the character was based from http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/98/Lara_Croft_film.jpg :A comparison of Sei and Lara Croft. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Details of Death? Were any details of Sei's death ever given? In the Manga she just shows up on the new team which is fair enough, but in the anime she appears multiple times before this but nothing revealed how she died that I can recall, was there ever any information outside of the anime/manga that explains her death? It seems weird that it never came up. -- Haravikk (talk) 10:48, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Unless someone translates the Gantz Manual, no way to tell. The Anime is just a mess that decided to toss in all sorts of ridiculous coincidences and then a lame ridiculous filler ending. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:18, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Concerning this bit of nonsense. http://gantz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sei_Sakuraoka&diff=23300&oldid=23294 ::thinking it doesn't matter all that much since she is death anyways. Doing this makes her realize she isn't death and she feels relieve. As she sees increasingly more impressive feats by Kurono she really falls in love with him and opens up to him and the others. '' She had sex because she enjoys it, not because she figured she was dead anyway and it didn't matter. You can not fall in love with someone after watching them jump around shooting aliens for a few minutes. Kindly stop adding that in, and also stop removing my quotes that show the character properly. [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus']] 08:52, November 29, 2017 (UTC)